Life Isn't A Fairy Tale
by ShinyMewGirl
Summary: A girl named Green goes on a journey to become the very best! But what goes on when she names all her Pokemon after cartoon characters, carries the Curse, has a strange and rude rival, and is stalked by the past? Will she still become the Champion of a strange, corrupt Kanto region and live? (Contains major Engrish dialogue! Nuzlocke based on Pokemon Green.)
1. Chapter 1: Grey City And Green

**Author's Note: This is my Pokemon Green Nuzlocke, but I'm doing something unique. I'll insert the rules at the end of the chapter.**

**Rated T for character death, injury. Has lots of Engrish in dialogue to seem funny and stick to the actual game, keeping a minimum on swears that may or may not appear in the actual game.**

* * *

"Mom! I'm going to go buy some McDonald's for some breakfast!" Green shouted, even though she and her mother were both on the ground floor of their house.

Her mother cringed for a moment, then replied as sweetly as she could, "Alright. Remember that everyone here speaks Japanese, since we are from America, so know how to properly order your food. _Konichiwa_ means hello, and-"

Green moaned. Her mother stopped talking, offended and kind of surprised. Green ran outside. She took one step into the green grass north of Grey City (More like a settlement. . .) when she heard someone call out.

"_Matsu!_"

Green moaned again. It was just some old dude, obviously the one who never left his lab. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Grass is dangerous!" the man said. "Wild pet can jump out!"

"Pet. . ?" Green asked, confused. She then noticed a purple rat-like creature. "Oh, Pokemon! I mean, Pocket Monsters. Are they that dangerous?"

The rat attacked a nearby bird with eyebrows. The image was slightly too bloody for her tastes.

"Yes! Pet! Now, follow!" The man said, walking towards his lab.

Green hesitated before seeing the dead bird and the rat creature who killed it eyeing her. She then ran into his lab like no tomorrow, making sure to lock it afterwards. The rat, surprisingly, had not even stepped out of the grass. It simply sat there, looking upset about the runaway prey.

She sighed in relief and turned around, only to find a creepy boy with weird hair, staring at her in the face.

"You are new girl Green? Name is Akairo, this is our first meeting," he said, acting rather sincere. He was holding a Pokeball, and when he noticed Green staring at it, he moved his hand as far away from her as possible while still looking natural. Akairo replied in an annoyed tone,  
"Gramps give me Pocket Monster. Now can visit nearby city, Evergreen."

"Then how do you get food and utilities and such?" Green asked. She was still as confused as ever.

"Guardian often have Pet so can buy lunch and bring home."

"Akairo!" The man called.

Akairo, just before leaving, said, "I have own Pet now, so can visit Evergreen. Hahaha, sucker."

Green followed him, just out of curiosity. She saw the boy yelling at the old man, maybe his grandfather, and caught a few key words in Japanese, like "Pet" and "Green" and "Girl". When Akairo noticed her, he pointed at Green and they both stopped.

"Green, you can takes Pet. . ." Akairo pointed at a table with two Pokeballs. Green nervously took the Pokeball with the label "SHADO". She pressed a button and released "Shado" from its ball. To her surprise, it was a Charmander, not a "Shado".

The shocked Akairo yelled, "You tell me there no _Hitokage_! I want it! Not _Zenigame_ or _Fushigidane_!"

"Squirtle has an advantage over Charmander. . ." Green answered quietly, attempting to cheer him up.

"Squirtle?"

"Torto. _Zenigame_." She said, pointing at his Pokeball. She could see the label with "TORTO" written clumsily on it.

"Ah," Akairo said. "Well, 'Squirtle' and I wish to battle!"

Green hesitated before holding up her Pokeball, "I accept!"

She noticed her "Shado" wasn't getting up, so she gingerly pushed it away from her with her foot. It simply looked at her and blinked.

She checked the screen on the side of her Pokeball. It had two simple attacks: Scratch and Chirps.

"Shado! Scratch!" Green said quickly.

Her Pokemon was silent for a moment, then comprehended her command and revealed wicked claws. It scratched the Squirtle with no problem.

"Go All Out, _Zenigame_!"

"Again!" both trainers cried out. The bruised Charmander clawed at the cut up, tackling Squirtle.

The two opponent Pokemon did their attacks again on command. The Squirtle then mockingly wagged its tail, only to be hit with a mega Scratch.

"Final Scratch, Charmander!" Green told the bruised Pokemon. It hit the Squirtle again, and it fell to the floor, with multiple bleeding cuts. Akairo was shocked.

"How I lose?" Akairo yelled out. "Just you got lucky!"

Green smiled.

"Well, I go train to be stronger and stronger! Well, Aochider and Green, bye-bye!" inquired the upset boy. He stormed out.

Green looked expectantly at the man, who was probably Aochider.

"Well, dismissed," he answered, unable to come up with anything else.

"Come on now, Charmander," Green said. The Charmander didn't react.

"Uh. . . Shado? Hitokage?"

The Charmander stared with a blank face.

"I'm guessing you want a nickname. You remind me of an American animated character. . . Can I call you Wander?

"Char char! Charmander!" Wander replied, nodding happily.

* * *

**Pokemon Green: Toonuzlocke**

**-All Pokemon must be nicknamed after what they resemble: Wander the Charmander, Bugs the Buneary, etc.**

**-If a Pokemon faints three times, it is considered DEAD.**

**-Pokemon evolves, it's counter resets to three.**

**-No walk-through!**

**-Starters are immortal.**

**-There is no Game-Over: You must simply pick a new team.**

**-More rules may be written as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evergreen City And Nanami

Green and her new partner walked north to Evergreen City. Both smiled at each other. They could travel safely. Maybe even get breakfast. It was already half past noon. Better late than never.

She took a few steps before a small bird attacked Wander. Wander the Charmander hissed at it, as a Chirps attack. It was a brown bird with eyebrows.

"Scratch, please!" Green called.

Wander clawed with all his strength. The bird flapped its wings desperately, barely hurting him. Eventually, it grew too tired to fight and fled.

Green let Wander hit a few more birds before telling him it was enough. Wander agreed. They walked to a Pokemon Center and talked to Joy.

"Konichiwa!" said the nurse happily.

Green waved. "May you please heal up Wander?" She picked up her Charmander by the waist. It smiled happily back at Nurse Joy.

"Of course, my friendly trainer!" Joy answered, taking Wander and tending his wounds. They luckily weren't too serious.

"Why can you speak fluent English?" Green asked, suddenly a bit baffled.

"Us Nurses must speak fluently in multiple languages. This allows us to speak with trainers of multiple nationalities. After all, it may be hard for them to speak Japanese and we need to help their Pokemon recover," replied Joy.

"I never considered that," Green remarked. Wander chirped happily again for no reason.

"Well, I shall see you later!" answered Green. "Come on, Wander. Let's go buy some Pokeballs." Wander hopped down from the counter, chirped good-bye to Nurse Joy, and followed Green outside.

Outside, Evergreen City was living up to its name. It was very green everywhere. The trees were all pine, or evergreens, and multiple ferns surrounded every house. Even the roofs were tinted green! The only thing missing from this Emerald City was the Wizard of Oz.

As Green walked into a Pokemart, she was greeted by a shopkeeper. "Ah! You are from Grey City? Can please deliver to Aochider?"

Green followed him to the counter. The shop keeper gave her a parcel. It had Japanese writing all over it: "灰色市、関東の教授に配信。マスターモンスターボールが入っています。他の人や人に届かない。壊れやすい、取り扱いに注意して下さい。" Green only knew simple phrases, so this was a challenge for her to read. She gave up after a few minutes of reading.

"Tell Aochider I say hello!" he told her.

"Alright, how about I buy something first?" asked the girl impatiently.

The man didn't seem to understand and simply ignored her, tending to a Bug Catcher buying several Pokeballs. Sighing, Green left the market, with Wander following close behind. He seemed to understand her frustration and clung to her foot like a toddler, trying to comfort her. It helped her calm down a bit, but she couldn't help glare at the shop in annoyance.

She hopped down a few ledges on Route 1 to get to town, the trip much easier than before. She didn't stop until she finally reached Grey City. By then, she was out of breath and hungrier than ever. Green never got her breakfast, did she? Approaching the lab, she checked her watch. 13:38. At this rate, she'll have a snack when a Meowth can learn HM Fly: Never. Green sighed and opened the lab door. She was greeted by the one and only Akairo. He didn't say anything, and instead snatched the parcel away from her.

"Asked ME to deliver package!" he cried out with a rude tone. "Thank you so much, your English tree!" He was unhappy to have a girl do his job.

"Tree means 'tsuri'," Green corrected him "It is not offensive in English." Akairo simply glared. She looked over behind him. The lab was empty and dark.

Akairo noticed her gaze and explained, "Aochider left for study in other city. I left in leader! Tsuri not allowed!"

Ignoring the snide comment, she shoved him to the side. Already this kid was getting on her nerves. She saw a letter on the table, barely visible under the weak sunlight, and dashed for it. Akairo yelled out what sounded like Japanese cuss words. She could barely see her hands in the rather dark room, so she held up Wander and read the note.

"次の2つが共有するために、私は2冊の本を残している。私はあなたがすべてのポケモンでページを埋めるためにしたい！あなたは、時間が経つにつれて、それを使用する方法を学習します。私は戻って辰砂島から明日になります。

In the next two to share, I'm leaving two books. I want to help you fill the page in Pokemon of all! Over time, you will learn how to use it. I will be tomorrow from cinnabar Island and back."

"Not sharing!" Akairo grabbed a Pokedex from the table and hugged it like a greedy baby. He swore again when Green took the other one.

"I am curious about your greedy nature, you 'tree'. It interferes with your common sense, you know," she replied, pressing a power button on the book-like device. Up came a password page. She turned it off again, promising herself to use it later.

Akairo made a rude gesture and walked quickly to the door. "I shall go talk to sister. Get map. Tell her not to give you one! Hahahahaha!" He shut the door behind him.

"Well, screw you, too," Green hissed back.

She looked out the back window, using Wander as a candle. He didn't really seem to mind being held up by the tail, just screeched whenever she made sudden movements. Green watched Akairo rush out of his house, holding a rolled up scroll-like object, the map. It was tied with a cheap string. He was angry, and yelling at a light-brunette. She seemed to have a spill on the front of her pretty green dress. She looked like she was also rather angry, but also pretty upset. Her legs had a few cuts, as if she had stepped on broken glass. As Akairo left, the girl stormed into her again house with a limp.

Green waited until she saw Akairo walk north to Route 1, then ran outside to talk to the brunette. Wander became irritated and slipped out of her grip to follow her on the ground. She knocked on Akairo's door.

The lovely girl stepped out again. She smelled of tea, and Green could easily see some china scattered all over the floor. Had she dropped her cup?

"Oh, you are Green, new neighbor?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong?"

"No! Never at all!" she said, shaking her head. "Akairo simply got into sibling fight with me, and I not on purpose knock over cup of tea and step in it. Akairo rude and not even bother to apologize when I refuse to give him map. He simply take it!" she huffed. "Anyway, I is Nanami. Happiness to meet you." she greeted.

"I am pleased to meet you as well," Green answered.

Nanami told her to come inside. "Please, you stay for tea."

Green replied, "No, I am pretty busy. I apologize. I'll come back later."

Nanami looked slightly disappointed. She got out a paper similar to Akairo's, saying, "It a map. At least accept as gift. Is my final one."

"Thank you! I wish I had a gift to return. . ." she thanked her, smiling.

"Only promise me single thing."

"What is it?"

"Become the Champion and make my brother Akairo see red." said Nanami in a serious tone with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Evergreen Forest and The Kid

Wander hopped ahead of Green, avoiding the grass. He actually wanted to battle very much, but he needed to keep the grass from burning up. Her instructions, not his.

Green, however, had to trudge through the grass. The passages her Charmander used were pretty small, so she was stuck between braving a Route fire or a few Pokemon nipping at her ankles. Thank Arceus for rabies shots.

Several Rattata had taken a significant bite of her legs before she finally reached Evergreen. She got out a first aid kit she always kept with her (Just in case, as Mother always said) and took care of her injuries. Wander approached her from a tunnel he found made in a ledge. He stared.

"What is it, Wandy?" she asked curiously. He made a few gestures, then pointed at something in the city. "I don't understand, sorry," Green replied quietly after a moment.

The blazing salamander hissed in disappointment, then did a bad imitation of human speech, "Chrsssssss. . . Charest! Charma-ma-mander! CHA-REST!"

Green noticed that he was pointing at a sign.

EVERGREEN FOREST

エバーグリーンフォレスト：

バグポケモンのその多様性で有名！

"Oh, forest! You want to go there?"

The lizard nodded with a, "Charee-ee-es!"

Green got up, covered in bandages. She put away her kit. "Alrighty, then. Evergreen Forest it is!" She quickly dashed to a market, Wander close behind. She asked for several "Monster Balls". After that, she rushed north. On her map, she read about the Pokemon available, as well as an exclusive Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" she asked Wander. "What's that?"

Wander held up his arms like pointy ears, and made a face that was GUSHING with cute. It looked unnatural.

Green laughed, and saw a yellow blur suddenly flash before her. She froze. Wander noticed her surprise and grew nervous.

"PIIIII-A." they heard. A Pikachu was nibbling at a yellow object. The object had eyes, and didn't seem to enjoy the fighting. But it didn't move at all.

"Chi-ka-choo!" said the reptile, pointing at the two fighting Pokemon.

The Pikachu noticed the duo and hissed like a wild cat. Wander waved happily. It got the Pikachu pretty angry, and it attacked him.

It tossed up the lizard and blasted it with electricity. Wander looked horribly injured, but got back up and blew fire at the yellow rat. It took more damage than Wander did, and appeared to be on the verge of fainting. Wander signaled at Green, and she stared at the Pikachu. It was adorable. Maybe it could make a great Pokemon. But how to catch it again? She had quite a few Pokeballs, but how to use them? If only she listened to the cashier. . .

Wander, rather impatient, picked up a Pokeball she had attached to her belt and tossed it at the rat. It disappeared in a red flash.

"Wait, what?" Green asked, obviously confused.

"Chaughd!" Wander tried saying. He gave a glare, as if he was a better trainer than Green.

Green cautiously approached the red and white sphere. "So that is how you do it? How would you know that?"

Wander said nothing.

The girl sat down on a mossy rock and released the Pikachu. He had a rather bad attitude, and would constantly hiss at the fire lizard.

Green told it, "Now, uh. . ." She thought of multiple names that suited it, but his hateful personality kept popping into her mind. ". . .Hater, calm down a bit. I just really need a partner to help me get my breakfast. At the same time beating gyms. You like fighting, right?"

"Hater" gave a mean look at her from the corner of his eye, but it looked like she had his attention.

"And after you help us take down those gyms, you can help us become the very best. You will be the number one Pikachu superstar!"

Hater, while keeping his angry expression, turned to face his new owner. He hopped onto her shoulder. She won him over, apparently. When Wander approached, he hissed once more, almost falling off in the process. Barely intimidated, the orange creature reached into Green's bag to reveal a Potion. He handed it to the confused yellow mouse, chattered in Pokemon a bit, then skipped back down. The electric creature didn't seem to appreciate being ignored, but used the Potion reluctantly.

Green walked on ahead. She heard a little boy yell something out in Japanese.

"Anata! Rō fujin! Soredewa tatakaimashou! Watashi wa anata ni watashi no bagu petto o shōkai shimasu!" he cried out, poking her in the shoulder repeatedly to get her attention. Hater almost fell off, and hissed at the boy. He pulled his arm back in surprise.

Green turned to him, "Sorry, Japanese is not my first language. What did you say?"

"Let fight, I want to reveal Bug Pet to your!" he said, rather frustrated with her. He took out a Pokeball, and sent out a Caterpie with a red flash. The green caterpillar didn't seem to be very experienced in battling. It simply scuttled about like an NPC, gazing around aimlessly. It didn't flinch at the sight of a fire-type, like many insects in the forest appeared to do.

"Alright, Wander, show off your skills!" Green instructed, pointing at the Caterpie.

Wander the Charmander inspected the Caterpie from a distance, then pushed his new comrade off his friend and into battle. Hater the Pikachu was more than eager to battle. Before Green could settle on an attack he should use, hater was already slapping the insect silly with several electrical zaps. Panicked, she grabbed him by the arms and yanked him back. Hater barely budged. The Caterpie looked like it had been thrown into a fire and yanked out at the last minute. It was lucky.

Hater was pretty badly hurt from his own attacks. Some missed and had left gashes on his arms, and simply the fatigue of so many attacks at once had taken a toll on him. She saw a stinger in his arm. Poison Sting. . ? This was bad.

The boy shouted in a breaking and devastated voice, "Anata wa sukoshi monsuta! Watashi wa, anata ga shinu negatte imasu!"

"I'm really sorry!" Green cried. "He's still pretty wild! I'm sososososososososososo sorry!" She looked at Hater from the corner of her eye. The stinger in his arm had poisoned him. He was going to faint, and soon.

The boy glared at her and his badly hurt Caterpie. It wasn't moving. Neither was the kid.

Green began walking forward silently, only to be blocked off by the same kid. "Look, you juvenile insect fanatic, I-"

"_You can become a Master of Monsters with his power, but remember my words: it is a dangerous road. I hope this is the spirit of the forest and died a curse for you and your family. From now on will the suffering of__ monsters_," the boy said in an odd, unearthly tone. "_is mortality._"

And with that, he let the girl in Green run to the nearest Pokemon Center in fear.

* * *

**Author: I'm going to add a bit of plot to the story. It'll reveal itself slowly, so be patient. Why was the boy threatening her? Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Story of Mayavin

**Author: This scene is written in Joy's perspective, and more of a filler. It does explain something that will be more important to the to-be-revealed plot, so I don't recommend skipping it. It's very short, I apologize.**

* * *

"Nurse! Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!"

The nurse turned to see her American friend Green. She was holding a very pale and injured Pikachu. It didn't seem to like being held like a child, but it obviously was too exhausted to fight. Purple and red stains dotted the front of both the trainer and her new partner.

"What seems to be the problem, Green?" asked Joy, already coming up with how to cure it. The question was rhetorical, but she answered anyway.

Green showed her the Pikachu with an attitude. She claimed, "Hater got into a fight with a Caterpie and his creepy trainer! He's badly hurt and poisoned! Do something!"

"Use this Antidote on him, I'll go get more 'serious' supplies," she said, trying to relax the panicking young girl. Nurse Joy gave her a yellow liquid in a spray bottle. The young lady fumbled with the bottle as Joy left the room and entered a door marked "医薬品".

Joy gathered a few very powerful Potions and medical supplies. She couldn't help but glance at the little lady. The air seemed to thicken whenever she caught sight of her. The state of her Pikachu. . . She had some explaining to do.

"So?" the woman asked.

"So what?"

"What happened to your friend over here?" she said, taking the yellow mouse with an attitude.

"I-I met some creepy little kid, and he 'cursed' me after Hater hurt his Caterpie. . . Some kid, right?" Green gave the most nervous laugh ever, then she saw that Joy didn't even twitch.

Nurse Joy replied, "Bug Catcher. . . Did you catch his name?"

Green shook her head.

"I'm sorry to worry you then."

"Tell me what is going on. Now," demanded Green.

Nurse Joy sighed, "It's. . . Fine. I'll tell you while I tend to your Pikachu. Haven't seen one this bad since the family that used to live in your house. That trainer was certainly something."

When I was your age, I knew someone named Mayavin. Mayavin was a genius at the time. You have no idea what he was capable of doing. His ideas included the machine that can heal Pokemon while they were still in their balls, a device that our Center doesn't have access to yet, and how to improve the Pokedex, which was pretty primitive in those times. He was Doctor Aochider's assistant for a year, but eventually had to quit so he could focus on school. But I don't blame him. He rarely left his house during that year, having to research simple language and complex Pokemon theories simultaneously."

A month after his 'retirement', he grew paranoid and creepy, questioning everyone's and everything's actions and thoughts. Mayavin claimed reality was an illusion, and that was not normal for him. Then he grew creepier, predicting pop quizzes two weeks before they were even planned by the teacher, knowing exactly when it was going to rain, time and date, and even got his father to stay home from work the day his office was ransacked by the Rocket Band."

By the time Christmas break rolled around, the kid was skipping school to sit in his room sketching horrors psychologists couldn't understand, writing in a cipher the smartest scientists couldn't crack, and sleeping. He barely ate or left his room. He slept. Mayavin then ran away from home. All that was left of him was a sketchbook found in the woods. Some investigators found his footprints, which abruptly stopped. There were no signs of murder or suicide, no bodies were found, no extra sets of footprints, nothing at all. My childhood friend, Mayavin, had vanished into thin air."

Green was silent. Wander had hopped over to the rather depressed-looking Nurse to comfort her, and even Hater, who had survived the poisoning and was apparently in condition to move about, had dropped his rude act for a while.

Joy handed her Pikachu back. "But this curse you mentioned. . . Maybe I know something he told me. . . What exactly did your 'friend' say to you?"

"I would become the Master of Pokemon, but it would be a dangerous road, and my Pokemon will suffer mortality," the girl said.

Joy's tone went from forced smiling to grimdark, "A Nuzlocke Effect. . ."

Green stared at the woman. "Nuzlocke Effect?"

"Nuzlocke Effect is a name Mayavin would give to trainers who were jinxed with bad luck, but he found no scientific explanation or cure. The effect is disastrous. Pokemon are supposedly doomed to die if they are faint in battle, and there are limitations to their abilities. I think the juvenile Bug Catcher you encountered used an incantation he found or something similar. And don't dismiss my claim as a silly joke, because I saw this before," explained Nurse Joy.

Green thanked the woman for helping her duo recover, and stepped out of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy waved to her, then went back to work.

But first, she couldn't help but glance at a black and white picture with a girl with two wild ponytails, a boy in a tuxedo, and some Pokemon. Writing near the bottom said:

_私たちは、この旅で共有呪いは、私たちはあなたを失うが、知識を得る作った。あなたは、私たちのポケモンを忘れてはならないでしょう。。。〜喜びとイリュージョンのマスター_


	5. Chapter 5: Pewter City and Pearl

**AUTHOR: I'm adding Pokemon dialogue. It'll be written in bold and italics. Trainers can not understand them, though, unless specified otherwise.**

* * *

Green leaped out of the forest with joy. She was finally out of it, with minimal damage. Her Pokemon were, ironically, in a better condition than she was. Fighting battles for your Pokemon is not a recommendation.

"We are OUT of there!" she danced before tripping on a conveniently-placed rock and getting a dozen more injuries, give or take a few. "That forest was giving me the chiiiiiills . ." she moaned.

Her Pikachu "friend" chattered in her face angrily. _**"You are pathetic for someone whose species invented the Monster Ball. How can you survive? I mean, a Magikarp can at least learn one move-"**_

Wander the Charmander hopped in front of Hater. He replied, _**"Greeny's doin' her best! It's not **__**her**__** fault she wasn't properly trained! Am ah right, Greeny?"**_

Green stared at the babbling creatures. They seemed to expect an answer from her. "Err. . . Hi?" she replied to the monsters.

Hater growled, _**"See how dumb she is?"**_

Wander shook his head with a smile. _**"Ah now she can help us become the very best Pok'mon in the region! You'll see! An' ah'm helpin' her do it!"**_

_**"I'm going to be the very best, you dumb lizard," **_Hater chirped arrogantly.

Ignoring her fighting buddies, Green stepped into the grass and trudged around in it. Maybe a new team member was in order. Her Pokemon didn't notice until a Caterpie leaped into her face, and human yelling mingled with insect-like, monstrous screeching.

_**"Miss!" **_Wander cried out. He pulled the caterpillar off Green's face.

The Caterpie was unable to escape the Charmander's grip. Seeing the opportunity, Green flung a Pokeball at the "Pet". It glowed red, then three dots slowly appeared on the front. It was captured.

Eager to train her new partner, Green released it from the ball. The Caterpie glowed like a pearl under the sunlight.

_**"Great, another human child,"**_she muttered.

The human girl looked carefully at the bug-type. Green questioned, "Why do you have gems encrusted onto your markings?" Green glanced at the void in the bug's eye blankly. She reached to touch the different trinkets over its markings. Caterpie pulled away.

Green looked slightly offended, but knelt before her, "I won't hurt you, uh, Pearl. I promise."

"Pearl" looked at the young lady, but let her inspect the "gems". They appeared to be the cheap, artificial ones sold at craft stores. They were stuck on with what appeared to be hot glue, and it was rather messy. Whoever stuck it on was either a really bad artist, or torturing the Pokemon on purpose.

Pearl hopped over to the other Pokemon. All of them tried touching the jewels, but she would slap them away. She didn't appear to appreciate the attention.

"I think you'll get to know each other when we go against the Gym Leader here," Green smiled, hoping to distract them from fighting. It worked, but not the way she was hoping.

**_"Isn't Fire weak to Rock?"_ **Pearl said, pointing her tail at Wander. He shrugged.

Hater hissed, _**"I hate to answer a question with a question, but do you see me complaining, you glorified bug?"**_

_**"Don't say that in front of a starter like him! Besides, he's too young to get injured so badly in a battle!"**_she replied. _**"Don't come crying to me when you lose him."**_

_**"We sure are gettin' off on the right foot, aren't we?" **_Wander said happily. _**"It's nice that ya all are worried 'bout me, but don't be, 'cause we will all beat this Gym together!" **_He made a few hand motions for emphasis.

The other two gazed carefully at the lizard, then ensued fighting once more. Wander, more of a peacemaker, tried keeping them apart. It was as if two parents were fighting over a child.

Green called to them, "I know you're all enthusiastic to battle, but save it for the Leader! His name is. . . Uh. . ." She checked her Pokedex title screen. "Tarxi?"

Hater blew a raspberry, as if he found "Tarxi" to be a pest rather than an obstacle. Pearl scolded the Pikachu, and Wander looked at the two like a confused child.

They followed after Green into the city beyond the route. All of the buildings, save a few, were grey and drab, like stone. There were multiple ledges, making the rather moderately-sized town more of a winding, weaving city. The biggest two buildings were a pair of museums, which seemed to fascinate the Charmander, who was tugging on his Pikachu friend's arm.

_**"I wanna go see those there museums! Pleasepleasepleeaase, Pearl? Please?"**_he turned to the Caterpie, still tightly clutching Hater's hand. The Caterpie nodded, giving absolutely no expression. She rarely seemed to as of now, anyway.

When the lizard of fire dashed forward to the museums, with Green rushing after him, Hater hissed at the bug, _**"Wander has a death wish, and you're just fueling it."**_

_**"If he really did, he'd be dead of the Curse already,"**_Pearl monotonously replied. _**"He has a natural curiosity, just go with it."**_

_**"Curiosity killed the cat,"**_Pikachu growled.

Pearl actually seemed to show some warmth and happiness this time, finishing the rat's sentence for him, _**"But satisfaction brought him back. Now, try keeping up and not getting lost,**_** 'genius'."**


	6. Chapter 6: Pewter Museum and The Gang

Wander was in the museum before his trainer had paid the fee. The curator didn't seem very pleased with her.

"I'm so sorry, sir, he's just excited," explained Green to the displeased man, placing a bunch of bills on the counter.

"Not to destroy something, or your Pikachu replace it. . ." the man warned sternly.

Green gave a salute of understanding as her Pokemon dragged her away to the first exhibit. There was a long, wyvern-like skeletal structure about two meters long. Next to it on the same display was a creature's fossil that was half the size, but appeared to be just as dangerous, with scythes for hands and claws that rivaled the wyvern-creature's fangs.

_**"I wanna fly like that monster probably did!" **_Wander declared to his teammates. He pointed at the winged Pokemon's fossil.

Hater scoffed, _**"It must have been a pretty bad flyer if it ended up as a skeleton."**_

Pearl jabbed him in the stomach with her tail to shut him up, _**"I'm sure Wander will fly even better than the Aerodactyl flew in it's time. It was actually a formidable opponent back then, and if it were on this team, you'd be dino-feed."**_

Hater huffed again, but said nothing else.

Wander had already gone to every exhibit in the room, fascinated by the bones and fossils all around him. He was up the stairs faster than one could say, "SLOW DOWN, YOU."

On the second floor, there was more of an outer space theme. A model space shuttle greeted them, and to the right was a meteorite. Several panels explaining the solar system were on the walls. The "PET" were interested in the panel explaining possible alien life and alternate universes, including mention of a world without Pokemon (_**"That would be scary!"**_ Wander had said.). Green simply read the plaque in front of the model.

"スペースシャトルコロンビアたちは月の石の展示の近くにその運命の日ダウンしたしているかもしれないものを説明するプラークを持って2003年のミッションの最後に爆発した。コロンビアについて読むために時間がかかるしてください。"

**_"_Supēsushatorukoronbia-tachi wa tsuki no ishi no tenji no chikaku ni sono unmei no hi daun shita shite iru kamo shirenai mono o setsumei suru purāku o motte 2003-nen no misshon no saigo ni bakuhatsu shita. Koronbia ni tsuite yomu tame ni jikan ga kakaru shite kudasai,_"_** Pearl translated. _**"If you want the English version: A space shuttle exploded about a decade ago. This is a model of it, and a plaque over there has the information about the shuttle."**_

Hater scoffed as if he knew that, but his eyes told another story. Wander looked at Pearl, who kept explaining the shuttle's story to him as if it were a story.

The group looked about a while before leaving, and Wander was pulling at Hater's arm like a child again.

He chattered, _**"Hater, can we pleeeaaase go to the Pokemon Gym? Pleeeaaase? Because if we go there, I think we'll see sooo many things! Like a sparkling Zubat!"**_

_**"Sparkling Pokemon exist only in fairy tales, you brat. And you stay here. You should be battling Rattata in the grass like a child,"**_Hater hissed.

Wander looked like he was on the verge of tears, but Pearl comforted him, _**"He just doesn't believe you. Shiny Pokemon, I'm sure they exist."**_

_**"I saw one with my own two eyes! It was a dark purple Charizard! He looked big and tough, but really all the guy wanted to do was make his own garden!"**_the Charmander told his friend, and told multiple more stories about Pokemon he said he met.

Green led the trio into the Pokemon Gym. It was a rather wide building, and several rocks decorated the outside. Who knew something as plain as a stone could look even remotely beautiful?

_**"These rocks are so amazing! This one looks like a Geodude!"**_Wander gestured to several rocks, two cut into the shape of a Geodude and placed at the front of the building like guards. _**"Where's the gym leader? I wanna see him!"**_

_**"There,"**_Pearl replied, pointing to a gateway comprised of stones. Then she pointed to a young trainer nearby, staring at Green and the gang. _**"We just have to get past **_**him._"_**


	7. Chapter 7: Pewter Gym and Junior Trainer

Green crept behind a rock, making sure her Pokemon followed. The trainer must have stared right past them, because he didn't respond, and was yelling insults in Japanese at a stone placed in the simple gym. On the stone was a photograph of somebody, and this somebody had a lot of permanent marker on it. Unoriginal mustaches, eyepatches and blacked-out teeth dotted the picture. It also had some writing, but some of it was illegible.: "私の名前は-と私は香りがします。."

_**"It says, 'My name is. . . uh, something-something-something. . . and I smell'. Wow, original," **_Pearl the Caterpie read out loud.

Green looked closer at the photograph. It looked more like a poster, once she considered it. And the image was familiar. . .

It took her a moment to realize it was the Gym Leader, Tarxi. A similar poster had hung outside on the door. Of course, the doodles all over this poster were unique to it.

She glanced at the child. He was probably her age, but acted like a five year-old throwing a tantrum when he was yelling at the poster.

Green wondered out loud, "I wonder why he dislikes Tarxi so much?"

The trainer girl gestured towards some other rocks, which were ironically shaped perfectly to hide them. The group dashed to hide behind them, but Green was too slow. The trainer noticed her.

He yelled at her, obviously still a little annoyed with his inanimate objects, "You are light years away from facing the gym leader, the little girl! I so as not to run into the house crying when right here invincible were defeated your outs are taking you!"

"I'm the same age as- Oh, I get it!" Green replied. "You think the first gym leader of the Pokemon League is unbeatable! That's why you hate him!"

"Unbeatable," he agreed, but didn't seem quite sure of what he was saying.

She kept talking, oblivious to the fact that she was challenged, "I'm glad, because you trying to talk in English is like listening to Spanish when you don't know a word of it! I can only catch some of your words, and-"

The boy had sent out a brown lump with a big nose sitting in the ground and was already ordering the Diglett to attack, "Digud is, Scratch a rat!"

As she was talking, Lord Hater the Pikachu went flying into the wall. Green stuttered, "Oh! Uh, Hater, Quick Attack!"

Quicker than lightning, the yellow creature had pinned whatever was sticking out of the floor of the gym to the floor. It was then that Green noticed the lump of a mole-thing had no way to Scratch Hater. How had he done it the first time?

The Junior Trainer shouted his commands in Japanese, but they didn't sound too different. And yet, quicker than a blink, Hater was back in his dent on the stone-hued wall, a scratch across his face.

"Ay. . ." Green said, mulling her options. "Hater, let Pearl take over a bit, alright?"

_**"I'M NOT LETTING SOME SILLY CATERPILLAR FIGHT FOR ME. I, THE ALMIGHTY PIKACHU LORD, SHALL TAKE DOWN THIS DIGLETT! I DO NOT COWER IN DEFEAT, I BASK IN SUCCESS!" **_the Pikachu screeched.

The Caterpie stepped into the battle ring, ignoring Hater's complaining.

Green confidently shouted over her other Pokemon's chatter, "Pearl, use Tackle!" The bejeweled bug flung itself on top of the mole. Diglett didn't strike back. Pearl gently poked it with her tail, just in case.

The Junior Trainer glared at them, recalling his Diglett. "You can be a powerful PET trainer, so your Caterpie you may let's look take down this post!" He threw a Pokeball onto the battlefield. Out came a Sandshrew, with sharp claws, yellow scale-like patterns, and big, black eyes.

"Sand, Scratch that can be used on its Caterpie!" he called. The yellow creature flew on top of Pearl, clawing at it repeatedly.

The Sandshrew hissed and leapt back off, kicking up some of the dust on the floor like a fog. Pearl stood there silently, and didn't move for quite a while. The entire gym seemed to be holding it's breath.

"Pearl?" Green asked.

Suddenly, without any warning, the crystallized insect Tackled Sandshrew. It flew down and didn't get back up.

The trainer of the two other Pokemon huffed angrily at Green, "Well! You, "green" girl just lucky. Tarxi will take you for me! You please see what I mean!"

"I'm the same age as you," Green answered and crossed her arms.

The Junior Trainer blew a raspberry in defeat.

_Jeez, why is he so stubborn? _she thought to herself. "And another thing!" Green answered. "Light-years aren't a measure of time, it's a measure of distance. In space."

The Junior stormed off angrily.

"That went well," Green said sarcastically.

_**"It really did! That child was very good at accepting his loss!" **_Wander the Charmander agreed. He seemed to be sincere.

Green, Wander, and Lord Hater started off towards the main room with the Grey City gym leader, but for some reason, Pearl didn't budge.

"Pearl?" Green asked. "Are you coming? Y-You're zoning out a lot. . ."

Pearl turned to her, but didn't reply.

Wander hopped up and down like a happy child, _**"I know, I know! She is trying not to evolve! Caterpie evolve into Metapod at her level!"**_

_**"You mean those green lumps? Wow, no wonder she's trying not to," **_Lord Hater sneered. This didn't seem to improve Pearl's mood.

_**"I-I'll evolve soon, I just don't want to be a burden. . . Most Metapod don't make it past a single battle,"**_Pearl finally replied. _**"I'll be lucky to make it to the second**_** gym."**

Green picked up her Bug Pokemon. Seeing her discomfort, she answered, "Don't worry, Pearl! You're going to be fine! When we beat Tarxi, I'll make you a pretty accessory! Those gems don't look too good." She was right. The plastic jewels were peeling off and covered with scratches, and some even had green scale-like material stuck to it, possibly her own skin.

Pearl went silent. Maybe she would live to tell her tale about the Pokemon League, maybe she wouldn't. Green and Wander were being optimistic, and seeing as how far they had progressed with "The Curse" already, they'd survive quite a while.

Green put Hater and Wander on her shoulders, and held up Pearl like a baby. She promised, "We _will_ become the best Pokemon Trainers there are, and nothing will stand in our way!"


	8. Chapter 8: The First Gym and Tarxi

The so-called Tarxi was just polishing his Geodude when a strangely determined girl in green clothing burst in. Her face looked like she was ready for the battle of her life, but the Pokemon on her head bickering about something really killed the mood.

"Wow, a female Pet coach? I don't see them much," said the gym leader. "Of name Tarchick, and, what is your some sort of fashion designer? Do you know the count bedazzling as abuse Caterpie?" He pointed to Pearl's plastic sequins.

"Uh. . . Tarxi!" Green shouted, unsure of how to reply to his Engrish gibberish. "I'm here to battle you and win the first gym badge!"

"You do not say? So, Stone, I go defeat them!" Tarxi commanded his Geodude. It moved quite swiftly onto the field for a rock with just arms and a face.

Pearl crept before it, ready for it's move.

"Stone, Defense Carl!" Tarxi shouted. Green snickered. "What is?" Tarxi yelled angrily.

Green giggled, "Defense _Carl? _Your English is more screwed up than I imagined! Anyway, Pearl, String Shot!"

The bejeweled insectoid Pokemon reeled back, then launched herself forward, shooting silk at the rock creature. The "Stone" tried shaking off the Caterpie's sticky threads, but barely got a handful off.

"Stone, Go-All-Out!" the Rock-Type gym leader ordered. Stone launched itself at the bug, who decided to use Tackle as well. They collided and there was an ugly "crack" that resonated throughout the room. Pearl landed on her feet. She did have a wound on her head, and it was bleeding. She shook on her six legs, but kept her ground like a warrior. Geodude/Stone was lying on the ground, with a missing chunk of its arm and a disturbing crack go through its face.

Green, obviously rather worried, tried comforting the shocked Tarxi, "That'll disappear. I heard that evolving Pokemon often lose their scars."

Tarxi was fuming, and recalled the Stone. He wordlessly threw out a Pokeball, and it erupted into a what appeared to be a stone snake. He cried out, "Yeewa, Tolerance!" The Onix coiled up, and froze like a statue. That was it. It didn't even twitch or blink.

Wander had hopped into battle. He glanced at Green, who was a bit nervous of the type match-up, but she told him, "Okay, Wander, use Sparks Splash!" The lizard behaved like a dragon and breathed a large amount of fire at Yeewa. It seemed to have received some damage, but still didn't move. That alone was creepy about the serpent of rocks, but it was also very long, about thirty feet.

Taking its rock-like behavior to it's advantage, Wander blasted more Embers at Onix/Yeewa, until something in the snake snapped. It lurched forward and struck Charmander with such speed that it flew several meters into the air, just barely missing the ceiling of the rather tall building. When he landed, chunks of rock had embedded themselves in his fur, causing pain with every movement. The Onix froze again, using "Tolerance".

The girl commented, "Oh, Tolerance is just the Japanese version of Bide. I-I get it. Wander, don't attack too hard!"

Confused, the Charmander did as asked. When the Onix struck back, the attack from it didn't seem to be as powerful as before. The Fire-type also seemed to be ready for it that time. However, Yeewa, realizing its strategy was discovered, hit with a Tackle almost immediately after its Bide attack.

Wander, pinned between a wall and the snake's stone horn, clawed at the rock snake's eyes. It flew backwards and Screeched, temporarily disarming the salamander. Using that as an advantage, Yeewa hit Charmander again with its rocky tail. It spiraled through the air and hit the wall again. The dazed creature slipped down it.

The Rock-type trainer kept a straight face as the "Pets" injured each other like punching-bags. Both creatures seemed ready to collapse.

"They're going to murder each other, Tarxi!" Green shouted. "Get that Onix to calm down a bit!"

He shook his head, "If you do not go all out, you can not win. Given the curse, this all will blame you."

Annoyed with the mixed-up English and harsh trainer, Green then commanded in a loud voice for emphasis, "Ember! Strong as you can, Wander!"

Both Pokemon were barely visible as a huge blaze ignited from the Lizard Pokemon's corner. When the flames died down, the Onix was laying on the ground and Wander towered over it. The battle was won by Green and her trio of Pokemon.

Tarxi had a displeased glare painted onto his face. He glanced at Green. He growled like a wolf, " Well, green, you win the battle. However, please note, the next gym is much more difficult. There is no thing that you win!"

Green picked up Lord Hater the Pikachu and Wander. They all cheered. Their joy was interrupted with a sudden white flash. Stunned, they turned around. In Pearl's place was a Metapod with well-aligned sequins, unlike her previous messy pattern. Pearl the newly-evolved Caterpie looked pretty worried and upset.

_**"I was cheering and forgot that I am near my evolution. . ."**_ she sputtered.

Green happily picked up the green crescent moon-shaped Pokemon, "And you evolved! Double win!"

"Thank new, Metapod, congratulations. Wow. It is, I'm very strong, you have all of a sudden monotonous voice," Tarxi said. He didn't sound very impressed.

Green grinned like a lunatic at him.

The room seemed to suddenly get dark and much colder. Several noises and shadowy shapes drifted along the walls. Both trainers and all of their beat-up Pokemon were in a state of panic. The gym leader suddenly passed out.

A shadowy figure appeared behind him, with glowing red eyes. Its most notable feature was its messy-looking hair silhouette. The creature spoke in multiple voices at once, "Brx duh d yhub jrrg wudlqhu, duhq'w brx? IUHH WKH JBP OHDGHUV IURP WKLV IDOVH UHDOLWB. Rqob wkhq fdq brx ehfrph wkh Fkdpslrq. L'oo eh zdwfklqj brx!"

The trainer in emerald and her Pokemon were all hugging and shaking in fear. As soon as they appeared, the dark and cold atmosphere changed back to normal, the shadows scattered, and the Gym Leader was still out cold for some reason on the Gym floor. Wander hopped off of his friend and poked the leader. He sat back up abruptly. For a moment, Tarxi looked as if he were still panicked, and maybe even begging for something, but the expression changed to sudden anger.

"Whether you are still doing in my gym? Get out, the brats!" he ordered.


	9. Chapter 9: Mt Moon and Mabel

The trainer and her Pokemon left the gym so fast they forgot to breathe along the way. They didn't notice this until Wander suddenly collapsed. Good thing Hater was an Electric-type Pokemon.

When the salamander jolted up shrieking, Green whipped out the Map she received from Nanami. She pointed to a pine tree to her left and began to walk in that direction, not looking at where she was going. She began, "Well, the map says that this pathway will lead to-" When the young trainer walked straight into the tree, she scared out several Pidgey and maybe a few angry Kakuna.

Pearl, who was currently a Metapod strapped to "Mister Hater"'s back "so they can share their experiences" (Wander's own words), seemed to share Green's and the wild Pokemon's pain.

_**"I'm a green crescent moon stuck to a mouse's back, being pathetically useless,"**_ she kept reminding everyone when they asked her something. _**"Now's really not the time."**_

_**"Everything'll have a chance to be used!"**_ Wander would reply, attempting to lift the gal's spirits. **_"I heard Aochider say that quite a lot, and no one can argue with a professor!"_**

His sentence didn't really have a positive effect on Pearl. Eventually, she snapped,_** "Aochider, if the rumors are true, has been receiving Pokemon through illegal means and can't even remember his own grandson's name at times, let alone speak proper English."**_

Wander zipped his mouth shut afterwards, much to Hater the Pikachu's pleasure.

Green, finally figuring out the map, approached her team's rendezvous point. She stood like a political figure giving an important speech. He stature, however, ruined the mood. The girl pointed in the direction of several trainers and what appeared to be a cave and a roughed-up Pokemon Center covered with vulgar graffiti, as well as one large, red letter "R". Green announced in the most professional way possible under the given circumstances, "We are going that way!"

Wander cheered and sang about what sounded like "mission". Hater put his face in his hands as soon as the singing began. Pearl was yelling bloody murder in Pokemon about her "pitiful state".

Green skipped along, humming with her fiery Pokemon. Hater trudged behind, and Pearl was being dragged across the earth as the rope uniting her and the temperamental Pokemon loosened. If you saw them and knew what hardships where secretly embedded in their bond, it would be quite a surprise to see that they had lasted this long.

The trainer suddenly screeched to a halt. Wander, Hater and Pearl bumped (and/or slid) into each other and Green, respectively. The trainer had, for some reason, disappeared into thin air. All of them looked around the pale terrain. Not one trainer in site. A few footprints were visible in the muddier patches of grass. Hater sniffed them like a dog and even licked the ground, which disgusted Pearl.

Hater pointed at the prints and declared, _**"These were made just a few seconds ago. The trainers ran away from a threat."**_

_**"Maybe **_**we**_** are so powerful and they got scared and ran away from us!"**_ Wander shouted, again annoying the centimeters-away insect Pokemon, and hopped up and down, clapping as if he were congratulating himself.

Hater seemed pleased with the idea, but then he considered the team. It was very unlikely. He shrugged off the Charmander's statement.

Pearl muttered, _**"I bet they were running to get Social Services. Metapod are a death sentence."**_

Green pointed to a gang of people in black. They all held whips and scouted the area. When they noticed the trainer and her Pokemon, they froze. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. In that moment, the gang had a plan, and the teammates were busy routing the quickest escape.

Much to the team's surprise, the gang of people in black had run into the cave and not towards them.

"What was that?" Green wondered aloud.

Pearl attempted to shrug, fell over and screeched, _**"Gosh darn it!"**_ Wander fainted in offense. Hater caught the over-dramatic reptilian Pokemon, shocking him once more.

Hater pushed Wander to his feet aggressively. He growled, _**"Do we follow those weirdos or not?"**_

Green pointed into the darkness and declared, "After the weirdos!"

* * *

Following the weirdos without a plan was not a good plan. Especially since they were ambushed by a pink thing.

For quite a while, there was screeching, being stared at, and nothing was visible a foot beyond Wander's tailflame.

Wander picked up a thick stick and set it ablaze. Now it was visible that:  
-Green was fighting herself  
-Pearl was lying on the ground and complaining  
-Hater was rushing about, yelling about the Clefairy stuck to his face.

The Fire-type laughed, _**"It looks like you found a new friend, Hater!"**_

The Clefairy sucker-punched the salamander Pokemon in the face, _**"I'M NOT THIS GUY'S FRIEND."**_

Pearl sarcastically replied, _**"Really? Because I thought you were best buds."**_ She received a disapproving glare from the Normal-type Pokemon in return.

_**"I'm Wander, and you're?"**_ the friendly Pokemon asked the Clefairy, seemingly forgotten the event that took place just moments ago one way or another. His stuck out his arm to shake hers.

The Clefairy looked at his hand for a moment, then shook it reluctantly with a very small smile, _**"I'm Mabel."**_

_**"That means 'lovable'!"**_ Wander commented.

_**"Which she is not,"**_ Hater answered, rubbing his head where the Pokemon had gotten him.

Mabel smiled, much broader this time, _**"Sorry!"**_ Then she blew a raspberry, _**"I am lovable. Watch!"**_

She hugged Pearl so hard that some sequins came off and a small cracking noise was heard throughout the cavern. Small _**"ow"**_s were heard from the Bug-type.

Mabel asked, _**"I'm lovable, right?"**_

**_"I love children as much as I love myself, but please stop,"_** Pearl choked out. She was dropped onto the rocky floor with a huff from both of the girls.

Green, who had finally put on several bandages from the scuffle she had with herself, looked at the Clefairy known as Mabel. She gasped and was smiling so wide that she may have broken her face.

"OhmahgoshaCLEFAIRY," she heaved. "Those are adorable! I must have it!"

Everyone rushed away as Mabel was pelted with several Pokeballs. When the the dust kicked up by the spheres settled, Mabel burst out of the one that had successfully caught her.

"I have a Clefairy now!" Green said in a giddy voice. She must have lost a lot of blood, and began to skip around like a child, singing, "Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy!"

Mabel, possibly also dazed from the amount of objects dumped on her at once, picked up the nearest rock and began to hug it like a kitten.

_**"If we weren't already doomed now, this would be a bad team choice,"**_ Hater grunted as Pearl stared at him blankly.

Pearl grimly nodded in approval.


End file.
